Jinx on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher
This jinx was cast by Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was by the time known exclusively as Lord Voldemort, to curse the Hogwarts school's Defence Against the Dark Arts class to ensure that none of its applicants could hold their post for more than one year. It is unknown what the requirements and incantation of this jinx are, or if it could be used for other school subjects or other establishments and careers. The jinx will be lifted once the caster is dead. History Upon his graduation from Hogwarts, Tom Riddle asked the then Headmaster, Armando Dippet, for the post as Professor for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, due to his love for Hogwarts and passion for the Dark Arts. Professor Dippet cordially rejected Riddle's application, because he was too young at eighteen years old, but offered him to reapply after a few years if he was still interested. Over two decades laterDumbledore became Headmaster sometime between March 1965 and March 1971, as explained on Albus Dumbledore page., when Riddle resurfaced as the mysterious Lord Voldemort, he returned to Hogwarts to ask for the job once again. At this time, Albus Dumbledore had taken over as Headmaster and, knowing of Voldemort's dark intentions, rejected his application. Although Voldemort was merely using the application as an excuse to return to Hogwarts to do research into dark magic, recruit more followers and to hide his diadem Horcrux, he was still infuriated that his return to the school had been denied, despite also knowing that Dumbledore would never hire him. In revenge, Voldemort jinxed the position to ensure that no applicant of the Defence Against the Dark Arts post could keep it for more than one year. A secondary and more strategic reason for jinxing the post could be Voldemort's wish to reduce the quality of the teaching of the subject, as its purpose was directly opposed to his personal goals. Disrupting the teaching by an annual change of staff would make future students less capable of self-defence. After a certain amount of times of this jinx's effects, the subject has fewer willing applicants as many came to fear of being cursed, resulting in the necessity of Dumbledore going out to seek for a new teacher and give them offers to persuade them to take the job. In 1995, Dumbledore actually failed to find a replacement due to the jinx's reputation, enabling the Ministry of Magic to implant their own Dolores Umbridge. Throughout the time between the Voldemort's career interview and death, the curse continuously claimed a teacher per year. The potency of the jinx was that nobody seemed to be able to remove it until the caster's demise. Known victims of the jinx Once Voldemort placed his jinx on the post, around the end of each school year, the teachers of the class are forced to leave due to one reason or another, from the effects of the jinx. The jinx lifted After Voldemort's downfall, the jinx was broken and Hogwarts was able to keep a permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.Vieira, Meredith. "JK Rowling One-On-One: Part One." Today Show (NBC) , 26 July 2007 At the very earliest it would have been lifted once he gained control of the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts. Behind the scenes *Out of the seven Defence teachers during the series, four of them died, one had their memory wiped and two were sent to Azkaban. *This jinx was never mentioned or referenced in the films, since Dumbledore never mentions that Voldemort wanted to be D.A.D.A. teacher. However, in the sixth game, Ron claims that D.A.D.A. post was jinxed. *In the films, several of these teachers suffer a slightly different fate. **Quirinus Quirrell, instead of being burnt raw and red by Lily's protection, was burned completely to ash upon being in contact with Harry and crumbled to death. **Barty Crouch Jr was not noted to receive the Dementor's Kiss, but he certainly fell into the custody of the authorities. **Dolores Umbridge was suspended for suspicions on her activities in school, with an impending investigation (but then apparently removed later). **It is uncertain if Amycus Carrow ever would have been affected by this jinx, since the subject was replaced with the Dark Arts. It is possible that the jinx could change its nature to affect any teacher working within that branch of magic, but since Voldemort was effectively in control of Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year and intended to remain so, it would have been a hindrance to his goals to still have the jinx in place. *Tom Riddle put the jinx on the post to ensure no one would keep the place of D.A.D.A teacher. Coincidentally, three of his followers suffered the jinx which prevented him from getting his plans into action, one of which he possesed. *The concept of having the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher suffer a horrible fate every year was inspired by the semi-fictional metal band Spinal Tap, which has a quantity of fictional past drummers who all died in various ridiculous ways such as choking on vomit or spontaneously combusting.J.K. Rowling answers questions at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 5 April 2010. Archived on Accio Quote! Incidentally, one of the drummers died by being eaten by their pet python, mirroring Snape's eventual fate of being killed by Nagini. One of the band members also died while falling off a train in King's Cross. *When Severus Snape was announced to be the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher during 1996, Harry Potter made a rather spiteful remark that he is glad that "Snape will be gone by the end of the year" and "keeping his fingers crossed for another death", after Quirrell died on the job four years back due to this jinx. Ironically, Harry got his wish when Snape killed Dumbledore (i.e. "another death") and abandoned his post. *Voldemort finished school in 1945, and applied to Armando Dippet, the then-headmaster, for the DADA post. Dippet refused on the grounds that Riddle was too young. Riddle's last attempt at getting the position was not long after Dumbledore became headmaster, sometime before Remus Lupin's eleventh birthday in 1971. This means that at least twenty-seven witches and wizards were subjected to its effects before Voldemort's final death. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Проклятие должности профессора Защиты от тёмных искусств Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Jinxes Category:Spells of unknown incantation